It's all your fault
by Mister Web
Summary: What if Roughin' It took a darker turn?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a fanfic about Roughin' It. I love the episode, but SO many things could've gone wrong with two eleven year olds by themselves in the woods with no camping experience.**

 **Which is why this exists.**

Lincoln huffed as he hiked through the woods with his camping gear. He is not "one of the girls". He's a boy! A man to be exact! He will prove to them all that he's manly.

"Lincoln, can we stop now?" Oh right. Clyde was with him. Lincoln turned around to see his friend collapsed on the ground with his own camping gear.

"Not now buddy. Just ten more minutes then we can stop." Cyde groaned as he got off the ground and kept trudging.

And trudging.

It felt like forever before Lincoln said they could rest. Clyde breathed a sigh of relief. He took out his sleeping bag his parents gave him, but Lincoln snatched it away.

No, Clyde. If we are to be men, we have to survive without our modern , we can rest on this log." That statement did nothing to put the African-American boy in good spirits. First of all, the log was hard and stiff making it hard to lie your head on or even sit. Second, the wind was did Lincoln thought camping in late October was a good idea?

Clyde breathed in and out. Doctor Lopez said this will clear your mind and hep you think rationally. When he stopped, his stomach growled.

Lincoln was hungry too. "You hungry Clyde?" Getting a nod from the boy, Lincoln reached into his backpack and pulled out two spoons and two cans of beans. He passed a can to Clyde."Dig in buddy."

After they ate, the two boys decided to play around by laughing and farting since no one will be around to hear/be disgusted with them. For that brief moment, Clyde felt like he could enjoy this all, no one's around to judge him for being gassy.

A second later, Clyde heard something behind them. Lincoln didn't seem to hear it as he continued to laugh.

"Lincoln, _shhh!_ Did you hear that?" Clyde whispered.

Lincoln whispered back looking a bit nervous. "Hear what?"

Clyde responded "I just heard somethi-BEHIND YOU!" Lincoln barely had time to move out the way as a huge Black bear swiped at him. "RUN!" Clyde took off running with Lincoln right behind him. The bear let out a roar before going after them.

"What about our stuff?!" Lincoln yelled catching up to Clyde. "Forget our stuff! We are being chased by a bear!"

Lincoln dared to turn around and to his shock and horror the bear was literally right upon them.

"How did he catch up?!" Up ahead Lincoln can see the river ahead. Clyde saw it too. "Bears can run faster than humans! Jump into the river!" Lincoln jumped just as he heard Clyde scream.

"AUUGH!" The bear sunk its teeth onto Clyde's arm just before he could escape.

"Clyde, no!" But it was in vain as the bear went off with it's prize.

Lincoln trudged through the river until he reached land. The boy walked for hours until he found a place to rest at , he couldn't sleep as Clyde being grabbed was his fault. He shouldn't have brought him onto this trip.

(-)

Morning came and Lincoln walked and walked until he saw a cave. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he walked in.

As he entered the dark, he saw a human shaped figure lying on the ! Lincoln ran to the figure to get a good look at it. He wishes he hadn't. The figure WAS Clyde but dead. It was bloody and mauled.

Lincoln fell to his knees in anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Wow, people actually are liking this story! I would like to say thanks and here's chapter two.**

Lincoln just stared at the body in shock. It couldn't be Clyde, right? It can't be! Bears don't eat hu-...Oh wait, didn't Lisa said black bears DO eat humans if food becomes scarce? Oh, God then it really did kill Clyde.

Lincoln sat on the floor and wept. Not only did he lost his best friend, Howie and Harold lost a son. Howie and Harold! How was Lincoln going to tell them that he got their son killed? Those two were overprotective of Clyde and Howie even faints if Clyde mentions something that was too dangerous.

Lincoln sighed and got up. He can't wallow in self-pity when there's a bear on the loose. Lincoln gritted his teeth in anger. ' _That bear.'_ The one being who caused his suffering. He was going to take revenge for his best friend.

Lincoln saw a couple stones and smiled. Now to wait for that fucker to come back.

(-)

The black bear was wading through the lake for any signs of fish. The mammal saw a Crappie and instantly grabbed it with it's teeth. Another day, another prey.

After wolfing down the fish, the bear thought it would be wise to go back to it's cave to get ready to hibernate. Maybe that human can sustain his stomach enough to spring.

The bear walked back to it's cave sniffing for any berries or any edible food. It found none.

The bear felt cautious as soon it reached the cave. Like someone or something was watching it. The bear shrugged it off and went inside. The bear went to the brown human it eaten earlier and sniffed it to see if it got bad while it was gone.

Then the bear felt a huge pain in the back of the head as it fell over. To the bear's shock, it was the white human it failed to capture yesterday. Even worse was he was holding stones with a vengeful grin.

The bear couldn't even react as the human let out a cry as he slammed the rocks on its face. The last thing the black bear would ever hear was "This was for Clyde."

(-)

Lincoln huffed and watched in satisfaction the life leave the bear's busted up face.

"Great, now to get home." Just as he was at the mouth of the cave, he turned around. "I'm sorry Clyde."

The Michigan sun was setting with a huge strong breeze coming in.

"Alright, so Lisa said the moss on trees grow on the north right? And north is home." Lincoln trekked and trekked until he reached the rock that signaled that he was at the McBrides.

(-)

"Howie, calm down. I know they're fine." Harold was assuring Howie who was pacing while thinking of different

scenarios.

"What if they got lost? What if they drowned? What if..(gasp) they got eaten by a bear?!" Howie's voice was getting louder each time he thought of a negative thing that could happen to the boys.

 _Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Harold went over to the front door and opened it. "My goodness Lincoln! What happened to you? And where's Clyde?"

Harold's heart sank as Lincoln looked at the floor and didn't answer.

 **A/N:Does anyone know what happened to Toybot? He said he will update but kinda disappeared off the face of the earth.**


End file.
